


The hope that grows within

by Soiz_Icarius



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soiz_Icarius/pseuds/Soiz_Icarius





	

You are like a cool breeze that blew off my despair,  
when my own lies and fears left my lungs out of air. You voice is like a stone that cuts off the thick flesh  
of my inner demons, and provides me some space.

The honey of your words pours relief in my skull,  
for echoes in my heart a pain that leaves it dull. Your support is a sword whose blade glows like fire  
and casts shadows away when my mind is a blur.

With time you've found your way through the pitch black cave where  
my heart waited for death, drown in angst and nightmares.

Your compassion's a clay that covers my life scars;  
though they will never heal cause where I go they are.  
Despite all this sickness and fury I am fueled  
with glimpses of true joy and ghosts of dreams fulfilled.

Through shared experience I feel like I can draw  
the map of the life I will start when I let go  
of the shackles that time buried under my skin  
poisonous vines that dread the hope that grows within.

You planted on my path seeds of raging power  
and now I see the roots of what I call shelter.  
You gave me the courage but also the patience  
with which I must come to terms to find my balance.

Cloudy moods can't extinguish the passion that flows  
through you who breathes art ; and won't release its claws  
around these gifted eyes and hands that craft new worlds  
planets, stories, languages and all this disturbs  
the silent and dusty shelves of my fragile bones  
soon music will shake my ribcage with sparkling tones.

You get me and beyond thoughts there is so much more  
for like kindred spirits, we mirror our own cores  
and our true colours may contrast like night and day,  
we met halfway and stars wrote tales of whispered prays  
that Dragon, Owl and Cat and their fellow the Fox  
will never drift apart or provoke dire odds.


End file.
